Raw Desire
by jadefuji
Summary: After the cruelty and blood bath, Souji's only solace was Hijikata's warm embrace. Some angst, ending in fluff. Yaoi, kissing.


Title: Raw Desire  
Day/Theme: June 27 - the thrill of the kill becomes your only law  
Series: Peacemaker Kurogane  
Character/Pairing: Hijikata Toshizo and Okita Souji - Based on Chrono Nanae's characterization of two real historic Shinsengumi warriors as presented in manga series Peacemaker Kurogane. I own nothing.  
Rating: G warning: Yaoi kissing.

_**oOo **_

Hijikata grabbed Souji the first chance they were alone, holding him tightly, enveloping the smaller man close to him. He could smell the acrid stench of blood that stained the Shinsengumi's warrior garments, his silky purple hair still tied was meshed with mud and dried blood. He didn't care, Souji was alive and that's all that mattered. He kept him in his embrace, waiting for the fierce hatred imprinted in his purple orbs to fade away.

Souji, the Shinsengumi captain was a fearless and unforgiving soldier. The sword he held had been stained with the blood of enemy soldiers and if the amount of blood puddle around them left an imprint on contact, his delicate, flawless ivory skin would be marked with it, every inch. His eyes stared coldly at him at first, wide and full of animal ferocity, he was trained to kill and he mastered his craft - doing it well, but somehow it's slowly affecting his spirit. Soon enough, Souji's body started shaking as he cried in despair. Hijikata felt his pain but could only wait for his emotional roller coaster to past, it was Souji's way of cleansing his soul.

"Shhh, it's alright Souji, don't do this to yourself," Hijikata embracing Souji closer, "We're alive, we should be thankful for that. We have a duty and we're bound to carry it out."

Hijikata moved his hand slowly massaging the back of the petite captain, effectively calming him. After a while, Souji's heart began to beat a little slower, his breathing much calmer, and the desperate sobbing had ceased to random sulking hiccups. His embrace was now reciprocated, as he felt delicate arms wrap around his waist. Souji managed to loosen the tassel of his yukata and snaked his cold arms around him and ice cold hands now clenching the muscles of his back, holding him in a desperate embrace.

"Toshi, stay with me tonight, I don't want to be away from you." Souji begged him.

Purple eyes met his brown orbs, gleaming, begging as tears continued to flow down his delicate cheeks, now tainted pink. Souji needed to be with him, his only solace for the cruelty he willingly delivered. It was his way of protecting the most important person in his life, the tall man before him, his Captain. He sold his soul to the devil, killing without care for the sake of saving Hijikata from getting hurt. He figured, the more enemy warriors dying with his blade, the sooner the war would end and they would be free to live a life together. It was a selfish wish he wanted so much to come true…. and soon, just to have more days spent loving him, before his own end comes before him.

Hijikata smiled, he held Souji's chin at the tip of his fingers, lowering himself to meet the delicate warm lips of the purple eyed man he love so much. His desire was matched equally, a desperate kiss, raw emotions exchanged as tongues played, lips bruised, sucking and teasing. They moaned, holding the other tighter and when they let go, the feral need for their raw desires to be released was evident. This was how they tamed the cruel animal in them. After a night in battle, they meet surrendering to a night of wild lovemaking, letting the other man know the true emotions locked in their hearts.

"Sou…ji," Toshiro panted, "I need to get you out of those garments, but not like this."

With that Hijikata led the petite man to the bath, stripped him of the soiled uniform, loosening the lasso from his hair allowing the purples tresses to cascade down and curtain the petite man's behind. The taller warrior led the now naked "beauty" to a low bench and with a warm wet cloth wiped down the stains from the delicate skin he loved to mark with kisses during lovemaking. He washed the mud and dried blood from the silky hair that wildly blankets Souji's ivory skin and at the peak of passion, the pinkness of his skin only enhanced the already beautiful face framed by thick purple hair.

When Souji was cleaned up and his hair washed, Hijikata reached for a fresh clean white yukata, his lover is known to wear around the barracks. He helped Souji dress up while the petite man pat dried his long purple hair. Hijikata, cleaned himself as well, divesting himself of his own garments, exposing a well toned and muscled body Souji loved to gaze at. It didn't take him long to freshen up, Hijikata was not actively involved in battle and didn't succumbed to the kind of quagmire his lover faced earlier that evening.

When they returned to Souji's room, the petite man immediately set-up his extra large futon at the center of the tatami covered floor. Hijikata busied with preparing herbal tea. He took out the mint cream he kept in one of Souji's storage drawers, he planned to give his lover a soothing massage, his way of checking his body of internal injuries. He found the cream and looked at he petite man, Souji was seating next to his futon, waiting.

"It will be a minute the water is close to boiling." HIjikata warmly informed the purple eyed man.

Souji was exhausted, but his eyes gleamed noticeably at Hijikata, when brown eyes met his, his cheeks turned warm and pink. Hijikata smiled, the more Souji blushed. "Eh gomen, let me help you then," Souji stated avoiding the taller man's gaze.

"Stay, don't move!" Hijikata commanded, his brows knitted and sternly eyed the smaller man.

"Let me take care of everything tonight, Souji." He smiled.

Souji kept his eyes focused on the tatami mat covering his bedroom floor, both hands rested on his lap. His heart was beating happily, appreciating the kindness of his leader, lover and friend.

"Toshi thank you for taking care of me," he whispered shyly.

"How about love, there's no appreciation for my love?" Hijikata teased. An obvious pout and frown chiseled on his handsome face as he kneeled before the beautiful man.

Souji smiled showing his most alluring gaze, mesmerizing his stern leader, melting him like goo.

"I have all night to thank you for that."

_**oOo**_


End file.
